Welcome!
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Kurama owns a tour! (?) And somehow, the whole gang goes to see it, for some reason... however, they are all VERY shocked to see Kurama there! But why?


Hello, me again, I just wanted to apologize for any mistakes in spelling and what not in this one-shot fanfic because I didn't really look it over that much. I know, I'm a terrible author. Anyway, here you go!  
  
Warnings include, strangeness . . . and . . . no plot. LOL  
  
I don't own YYH.  
  
^*^*^  
  
"Hello everyone, and welcome to, Kurama's tour of amazing feats in the world of anime!" Kurama greeted his guests, as his tour of amazing feats in the world of anime was about to begin.  
  
Kurama, for an unknown reason, decided to build a huge building to harbor all the unexplainable happenings that actually happen in anime. He was very surprised to find that not only did his mother not even question him for quitting his job to pursue such a strange career, but also many of the people, demons, and other forms featured in the tour were actually here for it. After scanning the crowd with a little more awareness, he found that there were also people, demons, and other forms he actually knew!  
  
".Kurama?" Questioned a seemingly disappointed Yusuke.  
  
".Yes?" Replied the baffled Kurama. Why would his friends come to see his tour? They didn't even know he owned it!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hiei asked giving his trademark glare. What Hiei even wondered more about than Kurama's running a tour, was why he had come. Didn't he have work to do? He didn't even like tours! But most of all he didn't even know what this 'anime' was either! Why go one something you don't like about something you don't know about? He now had a very strong urge to hurt Kuwabara.  
  
"I own and work here. But. why are you guys here?" Kurama asked as he pointed over at Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko, who all returned Kurama the same puzzled expression. Didn't they all have better things to do? With the exception of Kuwabara that is.  
  
"We all decided to stop doing whatever it was we were going to do today and go see a tour. All the tours we wanted to go to were closed though, so we came here." Keiko explained not realizing the threat of Kurama getting mad (yeah right) at her insulting his tour.  
  
They all of course had better reasons for coming here, which they all would never reveal.  
  
Keiko had 'accidentally' broken the freezer in her parent's restaurant and all the food had soon gone bad. Luckily, she had been alone while her mother and father stepped out to the store for a few minutes to replace something that had broken the night before and caused all the food to go bad. So, Keiko decided to call up Yusuke and ask him to go somewhere with her so she could be gone and not in the least to be suspicious when her parents got home.  
  
Yusuke had his reasons too, after Keiko had called asking if he wanted to go somewhere with her, he knew it would be the best possible way for him to blow off school. Yusuke figured that Keiko had forgotten about school that day, he did after all. And if he had a good excuse, like he was with Keiko, no one could really get mad at him for it. And he'd have something on Keiko for the next time she started yelling at him for something he did. And while he was at it, he wanted to confuse Kuwabara out of his mind. So he called and invited him along too.  
  
Getting a call from Yusuke asking him if he wanted to go somewhere on a school day wasn't anything too unexpected for Kuwabara, except that Yusuke claimed it wasn't a school day. Kuwabara at first was confused, he was sure it was a school day. He figured that Yusuke was trying to trick him into not going and then getting in trouble. But then Yusuke added that Keiko would be going too. Keiko would never skip school for any reason! Kuwabara still was a little suspicious of it all, but he had to see if Keiko was really there, because if she was, his mind was really off and ready to go to school when he didn't have to. Deciding that if Yusuke was trying to get him in trouble, he wanted to have somewhere there who could beat him up bad, just incase, so he called Hiei, disguising his voice as Kurama.  
  
Hiei received a very strange phone call phone call from a un-Kurama sounding Kurama. He didn't exactly know what to think of it, but who else would be calling him? Surely not Kuwabara! After questioning if it was really 'you' or not, he found out Kurama had a 'cold'. Kurama was cold? Would that really change someone's voice so much? In any matter, 'Kurama' invited Hiei to go somewhere with him, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko, and for him to bring along his sword and be ready to hurt Yusuke when Kuwabara said so. Hiei at first reacting didn't want to go. The company sounded very unlikable. Had it just been Yusuke and Kurama fine, but the presence of the oaf and that idiotic human girl would ruin it. But the curiosity forcing him to want to ask Kurama why being cold would change your voice so much drove him to go, Kurama should never sound that way. Of course, if the cold couldn't do that, someone was lying and trying to lure him into a trap, so he would have to kill them. And Hiei didn't want to get in trouble for doing that, so he would have Botan come along so she could tell Koenma that he had done it for just causes.  
  
At first reaction, Botan was very frightened at Hiei's phone call. She had always been a little scared of Hiei. She knew of what a dangerous mind he had. She figured he didn't like her much of course, so perhaps he was plotting against her. He said that he wanted her to come along because someone was probably going to die by his hands today. She didn't want that someone to be her. She tried to ask who it was but then Hiei told her, quote, 'Kurama's cold, I have to go.' Had Hiei killed Kurama? Was he going to threaten her to tell Koenma it was an accident or something so he wouldn't get punished? She didn't like what was happening. Botan of course did not really want to go, but she did want to get to the bottom of this all. If Kurama was dead she needed to know! And if Hiei was guilty then Koenma needed to know! But if for some reason Hiei was going insane and decided to start killing off all his friends she wouldn't go near him without someone to protect her and bring down Hiei, so she called Yusuke.  
  
Just as Yusuke was about to leave out the door o meat Keiko, his phone rang. Yusuke didn't know exactly what to think when Botan told him that Kurama might be dead and that she suspected Hiei was the one who did it. Yusuke knew Hiei could be mean at times but he didn't want to think he'd actually kill Kurama! If anyone was a real friend to Hiei it was Kurama! If Hiei had in fact murdered Kurama he was going crazy and they were all in danger. Botan explained to Yusuke about what Hiei said and what she thought he might have meant by it. Yusuke agreed to go with her and protect her from what Hiei might be going through. Yusuke hoped that it wasn't true, and if it was that he could convince Koenma it was just a phase Hiei was going through and not to do anything too drastic as his punishment. And of course, he'd have to break to news to Shiori, she'd be heart broken to hear of Kurama's death. But he'd still like to keep faith that Hiei wouldn't go out and bring to Kurama to his end. But, just to be safe, he'd call Keiko and warn her.  
  
Keiko, as she was leaving her own home, got a call from Yusuke telling her about what Botan had told him about Kurama and Hiei. Yusuke also told her to be cautious of Hiei, and that if anything were to happen to tell him right away. Yusuke then told Keiko that he had invited Kuwabara along, and that he would like her to give him a call and tell him what he had just told her that Botan had told him about Kurama and Hiei. She agreed to fill him in. So, Keiko called Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara soon received his phone call from Keiko as he was pondering whether or not to go. Of course, the call from Keiko proved his best friend Yusuke right; she was coming. So he could get that out of his mind and listen to what Keiko had to say. After hear, quote, 'Something got Hiei mad and he might have killed Kurama!' Kuwabara was extremely frightened. His call to Hiei couldn't have provoked this, could it? The thought gave the very spiritually aware boy chills. If Hiei got mad at him on the phone for some reason, thinking it was Kurama; he just couldn't live with himself! He had to go to confirm whether or not it was true! He talked it over with Keiko, and they decided that they'd all go somewhere where no one would be, so that they could keep an eye on Hiei and his behavior, and also to keep others out of danger. Keiko told Kuwabara of a tour she heard of that just opened up, the tour of amazing feats in the world of anime. No one would be there!  
  
Which brings us back to the current situation. Now knowing this, it explains why everyone was so surprised to see Kurama. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan because they thought he was dead, and Hiei who thought he'd already be with them.  
  
"But. well whatever I guess. I'm very glad to see you all anyway." Kurama said as he forced out a smile at his friends.  
  
Little did his relieved companions know that he too had his reasons for opening this tour, and for why he wasn't really glad to see them all.  
  
Kurama one day visited a tour with his mother, Shiori, a tour of the amazing feats in the world of anime (phrased differently of course). He followed the tour by his mother's side most of the time, until he strayed from her and the group and went of on his own. He came upon a section for best achievements in action, while searching through all the honored fighters; he came across picture of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and himself. At first he considered that these people might just look like them. and have the same names. But, as we all know, Kurama is a very levelheaded and smart fox, not even he was smart enough to trick himself into believing that. Fearing that the HUGE article listed along with their names and pictures could leak out to their enemies and bring forth their downfall, Kurama thought of only one thing to do, buy out the tour and only let people he looked over and checked out in to see it so they'd be in no danger at all. However, he didn't the others to know that they were in a tour like this. He himself found it all too shocking that they had made a TV show out of all the things they had done. And all the silly things they were all being honored for. He didn't want them to know! Yusuke would get embarrassed, along with Keiko, Botan might get spot light hungry and Hiei would be a combination of the rest.  
  
"Well Yusuke, since there's no point in going to see the tour anymore, and since all the other costumers have left, why don't we all go out for ice cream?" Keiko suggested as she looked over up at Yusuke happily.  
  
Yusuke nodded in agreement, feeling a little stupid at everything.  
  
"Personally, I think going out to get this ice cream and or shaved ice would be a good idea." Hiei said quickly thinking up a way to conceal his complement to Keiko as an insult to Kuwabara. "Too bad the oaf can't think up good plans. I guess that's why you're not the Spirit Detective."  
  
"Hiei, must you pick on Kuwabara so much?" Kurama laughed as he gently pushed his group of friends out the door. He figured he'd close up early today.  
  
"YEAH!" Kuwabara cried out, giving Hiei a look.  
  
"Hn. If you ask me, everyone's picking on ME!"  
  
Everyone but Kurama stopped in their tracks, filling with guilt. They did jump so quickly to conclusions. Hiei would never kill or even hurt and of them.  
  
"Hey Hiei tell you what I'll pay for your ice cream!" Yusuke declared as he ran over besides Hiei and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"I'll get you an extra scoop." Botan added cheerfully taking a place next to Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"I guess I'll chip in for the chocolate chips." Kuwabara said hesitantly, keeping a fair distance away from the little fire apparition.  
  
"And I'll pay half of what Yusuke was paying." Keiko smiled over to them.  
  
"You see Hiei, everyone treats you just fine." Kurama told Hiei in a very matter of fact way as leaned over from behind Hiei and smiled happily at him.  
  
"Hn." Hiei grunted as he glared at everyone in alphabetical order. First Botan, then Keiko, then Kurama, next Kuwabara, and finally Yusuke.  
  
They all laughed nervously and stopped at the same time.  
  
Good thing no one suspected anything of anyone. anymore.  
  
~*END*~  
  
^*^*^  
  
Anyway, to clear up a little something . . . yes, Kurama *owns* the tour. He actually owns it. Yes. Right. Anyway, please review! ^_^ I like reviews! But don't flame be . . . I hate the heat. X.X 


End file.
